MY JOURNEY 1
by Thewritter1996
Summary: My journey in the Pokemon world. Enjoy folks. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A journey of two rivals.**

Dan and John were two young trainers eager to start their journey to become a pokemon master. The two had a deep settled rivalry since they were kids.

Both trainers went to the Pallet town Lab. It was owned by a kindly old proffessor who allowed both boys to help him with the pokemon. Dan always took notes on different kinds of pokemon.

The time came around for the trainers to go to the lab. Dan was the second trainer there and the first had chosen a Bulbasaur as his partner. Dan saw the little Squirtle that had been his pal for three years when he first saw it on the ranch.

''Proffessor I don't need to think. Squirtle and I are destined to be a great team. What do you say little buddy?'' Dan asked Squirtle. Looking at the proffessor. He nodded and recalled Squirtle handing the pokeball to Dan. Then he gave him a pokedex and 6 pokeball's for his journey.

''Good luck train hard and do us proud in the League.'' The proffessor said to him. Dan nooded with a word of thanks and headed off. Dan clipped the pokeball's to his belt with Squirtle being put behind his necklace.

Dan walked away from the lab and running from his house John. John sprinted to the lab to get his pokemon. Dan just continued into route 1. In the route Dan spots a Pidgey.

''Squirtle let's go.'' Dan throws the pokeball. Squirtle pops out eager to battle.

''This is our first time try a tackle attack.'' Dan calls out. Squirtle rams Pidgey with it's whole body. Pidgey copies Squirtle's attack. But Squirtle blocks with it's shell.

''Water-gun.'' Dan calls last. The torrent of water hits and knocks out Pidgey.

 **Back in Pallet town**

John was at the lab. He was looking at the last starter pokeball. When the Eevee he played with. Eevee tackled John into a hug. The professor had a pokeball for Eevee.

''John take Eevee to. It needs to grow with lot's of experience.'' The professor told the young trainer. John recalled his Eevee and picked up Charmander's pokeball too. The professor handed John a pokedex and 6 pokeball's to catch more pokemon.

John walked out of the lab and sent his Eevee and Charmander out. The two became fast friends and began practising moves as John walked to route 1.

 **Back on route 1**

Dan had battled a wild Rattata and captured it with Pidgey. The trainer took his three pokemon on the way to Viridian City. As Dan walked further on he saw a wild Eevee laying weak on the ground. Dan ran to the small pokemon.

''Hey I'm here to help you.'' Dan said to Eevee. The normal type flinched at the human. Dan gently stroked Eevee and gave it some berries and a potion.

''Hey wanna be really strong. Join me we can be great friends.'' Dan told Eevee. The evolution pokemon nodded and nuzzled into Dan. Dan then tapped a pokeball to Eevee. The small pokemon was sucked inside and Dan continued his journey.

Just before Viridian City Dan saw a Spearow, Mankey, Sandshrew and both gender Nidoran. Dan used Squirtle, Pidgey, Rattata and Eevee and soon added all the pokemon to his team. Just outside the city Dan saw a lake and had one more pokeball spare. He saw a Magikarp leap from the water and land in front of him.

''Squirtle I choose you.'' Dan threw his partner pokemon out. Squirtle stood in front of Dan.

''Use tackle Squirtle.'' Dan gave a fluient command. Squirtle's body slammed into Magikarp sending it flying. Dan threw a pokeball and Magikarp was sent to the professor lab. Dan also found his Nidoran pair and Sandshrew were there too.

Dan walked further and found himself in Viridian City. Dan first walked to the Pokemon Mart and stocked up on pokeball's. Dan also went to the Pokemon Centre to check on his team. All his pokemon were doing okay at the lab. The Nidoran were just nuzzling each-other and training new moves. Dan sent Rattata and Spearow back to the lab for some space on his team.

 **Just outside Pallet**

John and his pokemon were in Route 1. The young trainer spots a Pidgey and decides to try his luck capturing it. John chooses Charmander first. The fire lizzard uses scratch and ember to weaken Pidgey and John makes his first capture. John picks up his pokeball and continues his journey to Viridian City.

 **Viridian city**

Dan is nearly ready to enter the Viridian forest but walks away just because it is getting dark. Dan heads back to the Pokemon centre and books a room for the night. Dan is about to head off to sleep when he hears a lound crashing sound.

Dan throws his shirt and jeans back on and runs out grabbing his pokeball's on the way. As he reaches the lobby a trainer is using a Golem to attack a weakened Hitmonlee, Dratini, Onix, and Machop

''These couldn't perform in battle the way I wanted them to. They're not worth any of my time.'' The trainer spat. Nurse Joy looked furious at him.

''These pokemon have battled all day I saw you. Then you attack them for running out of energy a real trainer would nurture their pokemon to being the best they could be.'' Joy said back to him. Officer Jenny had come to the scene as well. Dan had Squirtle's pokeball in hand.

''If your such a great trainer let's go outside and have a battle.'' Dan challenged him. Joy smirked having seen Dan's pokemon practising earlier too.

''A rookie no problem. Golem will flatten you.'' The guy said smugly. Golem stood as tall as it could. The trainers walked outside and Joy stood ready to referee.

''A one on one battle with no time limit let's begin.'' She announced to the small crowd. The guy's Golem waddled onto the field. Dan had spent time with his dad's Golem and knew their strong points and weak points.

''Squirtle I choose you.'' Dan threw his strongest pokemon out. Squirtle appeared ready for battle.

''Don't be scared we can win.'' Dan told his partner. Squirtle nodded at him.

''Golem tackle now.'' The guy commanded. Golem got in it's shell and rolled at Squirtle.

''Squirtle use water-gun on the ground.'' Dan commanded. Squirtle blasted the water on the ground and launched itself into the air.

''Hit Golem with bubble Squirtle.'' Dan called next. The bubble attack pelted Golem for not much damage. But it did lower Golem's speed.

''Water-gun on the shell.'' Dan called out next. This really hurt Golem. The cold water hit Golem's weak spot. The rock type howled in pain and stumbled around. It fell and then took one more water-gun before falling unable to battle. Dan ran to his Squirtle and picked it up.

''Good job buddy.'' Dan praised Squirtle. Squirtle suddenly began to glow. It grew slightly in height and got a fluffy tail.

''Wow you evolved.'' Dan said amazed. Wartortle put a thumb up to Dan. Before he recalled it. Dan then walked to the abbandoned pokemon as their other trainer just left them smashing their pokeball's. Dan offered to send them to the lab in Pallet town to train with other pokemon of his and become stronger. The young trainer sent them there after a quick capture each and then went off to bed.

 **Later**

John arrived and got his pokemon checked out just before the centre shut for the night. He got the very last room and heard people talking of the amazing new trainer that was in the city. He would have to find out in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**My journey**

Dan was in Pewter City on the phone to the Professor. Dan checked on his Pokemon at the lab. Dan got ready for his gym battle. He had Wartorle, Pidgey, Caterpie, Mankey and Weedle. Dan had Weedle and Caterpie battle each-other to get experience. Soon the two bug types were glowing. Caterpie evolved to Metapod and Weedle evolved into Kakuna. Dan recalled the pokemon and headed for the gym.

The gym was a daunting building. Due to this being where many people battled for their first gym badge for entry to the pokemon league. Dan was really confident due to the type diversity he already had on his team. Dan went into the gym.

''I'm Dan here to battle for my first ever gym badge.'' Dan said confidently. The gym leader Brock walked over to the rocky battle field.

''I'm Brock I am a rock type specialist so show me your best. Geodude let's go.'' Brock said throwing a pokeball. Dan saw the rock type over the battle field.

''Mankey I choose you.'' Dan's fighting type appeared and was ready for battle.

''Mankey low kick.'' Dan called out. Mankey shot forwards and kicked Geodude. The attack did a lot of damage.

''Tackle Geodude.'' Brock called back. Geodude rammed Mankey with a lot of force.

''Use low kick. Tackle.'' Ash and Brock called out at once. Both Pokemon used all their might and both collapsed on the field.

''Mankey great battle buddy. Wartortle your up next.'' Dan said recalling Mankey but sending his starter and strongest pokemon. Dan's Wartortle appeared on the field.

''You really are confident and it's clear a decent trainer. Now Onix GO.'' Brock called out next. Brock's gigantic Onix came out to the field it towered over Dan and Wartortle.

''Wartortle down in your shell.'' Dan said quickly. Brock didn't know his plan.

''Onix tackle it.'' Onix went forwards at the Wartortle in it's shell. Dan knew what to do.

''Water-gun Wartortle.'' Dan commanded next. His Wartortle popped out of it's shell and shot the torrent of water at Onix head. Onix reared in pain and shock.

''Water-gun one more time.'' Dan said quickly. The last water-gun eliminated the huge rock type Onix. Brock praised his strongest pokemon and walked to Dan. He gave over the Boulder badge to Dan. Dan thanked him and Wartortle.

After recalling his pokemon Dan went to the Pokemon centre to send Mankey over to the professor for some R&R. Dan had his a space on his team. While he worked with Pidgey, Spearow, Metapod, Kakuna and Wartortle. Dan left the city heading for Mt Moon.

 **Back in the city**

John was preparing for his match against battle against Brock. John had the team Charmander, Eevee, Pidgey and from the Viridian forest a Pikachu.

He saw his rival walking out of the city. Dan smirking and was ready to handle anything. John challenged Dan to a battle. Dan easily accepted the challenge.

''Go Pidgey.'' Both trainers called out their Pidgey. The Pidgey flew in the air. Dan was the first to call out a move. He called tackle attack. His Pidgey shot forwards and really hit John's Pidgey hard.

Dan then called a tackle attack. His Pidgey hit John's and sent it to the floor unable to battle. John thanked and recalled his flying type pokemon.

John called out a Pikachu which he caught in the Viridian Forest. Dan recalled Pidgey and chose Sandshrew in it's place. John called a quick-attack. Dan called a dig attack. Sandshrew burrowed underground. Pikachu couldn't find it.

Sandshrew then reappeared and hit Pikachu for a lot of damage. Dan then called out a scratch bombard. Which left Pikachu weak on the floor. John recalled it. Dan praised his Sandshrew. John then called out his Eevee.

Dan stayed with Sandshrew as Eevee was John's last pokemon. Dan called out a poison-sting attack. John saw Eevee get hit. John called a quick-attack. Eevee was faster than Pikachu and this sent Sandshrew flying. Dan then called a scratch attack while John called out a tackle.

This hit Sandshrew and left the exhausted ground type unable to battle. Dan praised it and recalled Sandshrew sending Kakuna out in it's place. Dan calls a harden attack. John calls Tackle again. The tackle is weakened by the harden. Dan then calls a poison-sting. Which does a lot of damage to Eevee.

Dan then calls another poison-sting but John has Eevee use quick-attack to avoid the poison-sting then hit Kakuna knocking the bug type over. Eevee was poisoned by the poison-sting so that is sapping it's health down.

Eevee was commanded by John to use a final tackle. This sent Kakuna flying into a wall. Dan praised and recalled the bug type. He then called Pidgey out in it's place.

Dan called Pidgey's quick-attack John countered with the same move on Eevee. The attacks collided. Dan then called a gust attack which engulfed the weakened Eevee and left it really hurt on the floor.

Dan then said the battle was over. Eevee couldn't get up. John went inside the centre. Dan called out be careful of the gym leader he's a rock specialist so plan it out. Dan said before recalling Pidgey and continuing his journey.

Dan headed out to Mt Moon. John was resting his team John went to try and make a plan with Charmander. The fire type was at a disadvantage as was all of John's team.

 **Mt Moon pokemon centre.**

Dan had just won another easy battle using Pidgey and Spearow on trainers Metapod and Kakuna. Dan even managed to get Pidgey to evolve into Pidgeotto. Dan got to the pokemon centre outside the huge cave. He sent his whole team except Wartortle over to the professor's lab. Dan then went around and saw a guy selling a Magikarp. This enraged the young trainer as pokemon should bond with people not be a way to make money.

Officer Jenny walked in and saw the pokemon seller. She agreed with Dan. The man tried to run but Dan sent Wartortle to block the exit. Jenny then arrested him. Dan then asked what would happen to Magikarp. Jenny said she would take it to a nearby river. Dan recalled Wartortle.

He then headed in the mountian. Dan was attacked by a group of Zubat so he threw a pokeball. Capturing one of the bat pokemon. Dan then ran and found a Geodude and Paras inside the caves. Dan used Wartortle to beat the Geodude and Zubat to beat the Paras for two more captures.

He was traveling when Dan noticed a small pink pokemon on the ground. Dan got his pokedex and saw it was a Clefairy. Dan then went to see what the problem was. Clefairy was wanting to evolve but there were none of the stones required.

Dan had found a few stones before entering the cave. He went to offer one to Clefairy who challenged him to a battle.

Dan chose his new Geodude. Clefairy used it's metrenome attack and it became a tackle. Dan countered with the same move on Geodude. Geodude had more power and sent Clefairy back. Dan then called a rock-throw attack.

This did massive damage. Dan recalled Geodude thanking it. He walked to Clefairy and offered to train it. Clefairy accepted and Dan tapped a pokeball to it. He then found his way around Mt. Moon on the way to Cerulean City.

 **Pewter Gym.**

John was in the Pewter gym. Eevee learned dig attack which helped against Brock's Geodude. John was using Eevee against Onix. Both had taken massive damage. John called a tackle. Brock did the same. Onix had more power than Eevee and knocked it out. John then called out Charmander. John called a scratch attack. Onix being weakened from it's last battle was hit. But still able to fight.

John was running out of options. Luckily Charmander learned the move dragon-rage in training. John called this out as a last ditch attack. It hit and knocked the weakened Onix out. John thanked Brock for his boulder badge and then ran to catch Dan.


	3. Chapter 3

**My journey**

Dan had left Mt. Moon and was passing a thick forest. He was training his captures from inside the mountian along with Wartortle. Zubat learned wing-attack and Geodude learned Magnetude in training.

Dan sees a path which could be a shortcut to the next gym. He goes down and sees a small shack with different pokemon nearby. Dan asks the person he sees what is this place.

''It's a pokemon camp. Injured or abbandoned Pokemon can find shelter here.'' She said to him. Dan asks why people would abbandon pokemon. The girl agrees with him.

Dan then asks to help with out the pokemon. The girl says yeah sure he went to tend the Growlithe, Oddish, Bellsprout, Magikarp and Staryu. While the girl helped the Rattata, Pidgey, Spearow and Paras nearby. The grass and water types liked Dan and when he sent his pokemon out to help them train they liked him even more.

Then it came time for Dan to leave the village but the fire, grass and water types he bonded with didn't want to say goodbye. Dan asked if he could train them. The girl said it would be totally fine. She said raise them well.

Dan promised he would. Growlithe, Magikarp and Staryu were sent to the professor's lab as Dan wanted to train his grass types knowing the Cerulean gym was a water type gym.

Dan then trained Paras, Oddish and Bellsprout to their maximum potential. The pokemon were very dilligent in their training. Dan then reached the city a few hours later.

 **Mt Moon**

John just arrived at Mt. Moon and was travelling through the caves. He had fought hundreds of Zubat. John's Pikachu, Charmander and Eevee were weakened from the effort. However Pidgey still had some energy. John hoped to reach the end of the mountian soon.

John reached the exit and walked the short route to Cerulean city. Hoping to beat his rival there and get another badge. John walked the long route knowing it would be a couple of days at least before he reached the city.

 **Cerulean outskirts.**

Dan just reached the outskirts of Cerulean city. Where he saw a wild Abra. Dan wanted to catch the psychic type pokemon. Abra were known to teleport away from battles. However Team Rocket appeared and tried to attack Abra. Dan ran to protect the psychic type.

Abra was scared but Dan scooped it up and called out Geodude and Staryu. The rocket grunts called a Sandshrew and Zubat out. Dan had Staryu use water-gun on Sandshrew and Geodude use rock-throw on Zubat. Naturally this easily stopped the two bit criminals.

Dan then sent them running and saw Officer Jenny make an aresst with them. Dan then asked Abra what it wanted to do. Abra was impressed with Dan and allowed the trainer to capture it.

Dan then sees Abra's pokeball get sent to the Pallet professor's lab. Dan then started re training his grass types for an intense battle. After a good session Dan recalled the grass types.

Walking into the huge city. Dan searched for the Cerulean gym hoping to get a quick win. Dan found the route to the pokemon centre. He went and contacted the professor in Pallet town and also his mother. Ash checked on his pokemon at the lab.

They were all doing well during their training time. Dan said he wanted to use some of his abbandoned pokemon after his gym battle along with the Nidoran pair. The professor said that was a great idea also his other Pokemon were needing experience. Dan found out Cerulean's gym leader was a water type trainer.

Dan knew to use Bellsprout and Oddish. Having Paras and Wartortle for backup. Dan walked along the streets of Cerulean city. He saw many people all doing different things. Dan found the gym empty. The gym leader was up near the lake fishing for new water pokemon to add to the gym. She was not making a single catch. Dan walked over to challenge her to a battle.

She accepted and said to meet her back at the gym. Dan went to train a bit more with Bellsprout and Oddish. The grass types were at a good level. Dan was now confident he could get his second gym badge.

 **Near Mt Moon.**

John was now on the road to Cerulean city. He was training Charmander and Pikachu. Charmander learned dragon-rage in the training. John decided to start moving on with his journey. However he took a wrong turning and ended up in a dark thick forest. John called out his Pidgey hoping it could scout an exit from the air.

Pidgey flew high and found three pathways. It then lead John and his team to one pathway. Both trainer and Pokemon hoped it was an exit. John didn't find the exit he did find a very angry Pinsir. The bug type chased John away from it's nest. John and Pidgey got away as quick as they could.

John then sent Pidgey up again and the second pathway had a horde of sleeping Bellsprout. Pidgey accidently disturbed them. The grass types launched a poison-powder at John and Pidgey. They ran to the third pathway. This was the exit but the city was still a good few miles away.

 **Cerulean gym**

Dan was at one side of the huge pool for the battle field. Misty the gym leader was at the other side. Misty called out a Staryu first. Dan chose his Bellsprout. Staryu was in the pool. Bellsprout stood on a small platform not the best field for the grass type. Dan called out a vine-whip first. From it's leaves Bellsprout launched a vine-whip which hit and grabbed Staryu. Dan then called out a poison-powder. Which worked by sapping the health of Staryu. Dan's training was really paying off.

Dan then called out a razor-leaf. Bellsprout launched Staryu from it's vine-whip. Then launched a razor-leaf which hit doing sever damage ending the first round of the battle.

Misty recalled and praised Staryu. She called across the field what a good trainer Dan really was. Dan thanked her for the compliment. She then called out Starmie her strongest Pokemon. Dan recalled Bellsprout for a break. Choosing Oddish as a substitute. Oddish was eager to battle. Due to it's intense training time. Dan called out a stun-spore which paralyzed Starmie. Dan then called out a bullet-seed. The small grass move pelted the stunned Starmie for serious damage. Misty then told Starmie to get in the pool. The stun-spore washed away quickly. Misty then had Starmie leap out of the water and do a spinning tackle on Oddish. Dan had Oddish use absorb when Starmie got close. Oddish was damaged badly but did an absorb which sapped some of Starmie's health. Starmie was nearly out Misty called an ice-beam. This hit and knocked Oddish flying. Dan called another bullet-seed which hit and sent Starmie flying aswell. Starmie just got up still able to fight. Oddish didn't Dan recalled and praised his grass type. He then called Bellsprout out once again. Dan had Bellsprout start with poison-powder.

This hit and did serious damage. Misty called out a water-pulse. Dan told Bellsprout to leap out of the way. Dan then called a razor-leaf this hit and knocked Starmie face down on a platform. The battle was over. Dan walked to his Bellsprout. He praised the grass type recalling it. Misty walked to him over the platforms. She handed him a cascade badge. Dan took it and thanked her. He then headed to the pokemon centre.

Dan then went to swap his team. Dan sent his Oddish, Bellsprout, Paras, Geodude and Staryu to the lab taking his male and female Nidoran along with Eevee, Hitmonlee and Abra for some training time. Dan left Cerulean city he was heading to the beach.

 **Cerulean city.**

John just entered Cerulean city. Dan was on the route out to the beach and the next gym badge. He saw a girl in the Pokemon centre it was Misty. She said the battle would have to wait for the next day.

 **Outside the city.**

Dan was in a forest training his Nidoran pair and Eevee. Wartortle was helping out. Dan recalled his team when a trainer walked out. He challenged Dan to a two on two battle.

The trainer called out a Geodude. Dan called his female Nidoran. Dan had Nidoran use double-kick. This did a lot of damage to Geodude. The trainer called a tackle attack. Dan had Nidoran jump and use another double-kick. Which finished the battle. Dan continued his journey.


End file.
